onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 695
Chapter 695 is titled "Leave It to Me!!!". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 17 - "A Meat Pie Lunchbox for Caribou, The Harbor Is That Way". The old lady who nursed Caribou back to health gives him a box of meat pies and tells him the way to the harbor. Short Summary Buffalo and Baby 5 continue fighting the General Franky, managing to pierce his armor. Franky blows them away with General Cannon, but the two get back up. Just then, Law, the Straw Hat Pirates, children, and G-5 Marines arrive outside, forcing both Buffalo and Baby 5 to retreat to Dressrosa with Caesar in tow. Law moves to take them out, but Usopp and Nami step up to do the job instead. Nami attacks first and knocks them out of the sky with Thunder Breed Tempo, and Usopp finishes them off with Shooting Star Rush. Out at sea, a shadowy figure on the sea has woken up and proceeds to head to Punk Hazard. Long Summary Buffalo is surprised by how strong the General Franky is. He then charges at Franky, saying that no one has ever been able to dodge the next attack. Using his powers, he spins Baby 5 on one of his chains, who in turn uses Sickle Girl, and then slams her into General Franky's left arm, impaling it. Franky laughs and says he will give them credit, but only for breaking through the robot's armor, and compares the pair to a praying mantis taking on a warship. He then grabs Baby 5 and yanks on the chain, causing Buffalo to lose his balance and hurl forward. He then declares that the Gaon Cannon has set foot on land, and shoots them with General Franky's most powerful attack, General Cannon. As Buffalo and Baby 5 are reeling from the attack, they wonder why someone like this would try to impede them taking Caesar. Franky then looks down from the tanker and sees Caesar lying there, and wonders how the scientist got there. Buffalo stands up, declaring that he is not going down that easily, saying that such a defeat would drag Joker's name through the mud. Baby 5 then declares that they will be taking Caesar with them, no matter what it takes. Franky then asks them if he is correct in concluding that they want Caesar. Back in R-66, the exit is in sight. Usopp begs Nami to conjure up some wind, so they will not die. Everyone cheers as they exit. Franky is happy to see that everyone made it out. Baby 5 and Buffalo are seen surprised by their sudden arrival. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and the rest of the boys in the cart are very excited to see the robot, while Nami, Robin, Tashigi, and the rest of the girls are visibly unimpressed. Law is surprised to see Buffalo and Baby 5, who asks him if he is really going to defy Joker, who has been saving the heart seat for him. Luffy asks if those two are Law's friends, and Law tells him no. Realizing their sudden disadvantage, Buffalo and Baby 5 grab Caesar and start to fly away. Usopp tells everyone to leave the escaping pair to him. Law is about to use his powers and tries to argue, but Luffy cuts him off, telling him that Usopp has things under control, and Zoro tells him not to underestimate Usopp. Law argues, saying that if they get away, the plan will be ruined. Nami cuts him off again, saying that if they are going to have an alliance, then Law needs to trust them more, adding that she needs to do a little fighting after doing nothing but running. Usopp and Nami then declare that they will take care of the far away enemies with their backs turned, and Zoro tells them to hurry up. Usopp then orders his Bakun Grass to grow into his Kuro Kabuto, which then starts eating the nearby rubble and twisted metal. Buffalo tells Baby 5 to watch the rear, since he cannot while flying. While Baby 5 vows to defend them with her life, a giant weather egg, called Lightning-chan by Nami, flies over them and releases a huge storm cloud. Baby 5 looks at the cloud worriedly while Nami declares they will not get away. She then attacks them with Thunder Breed Tempo, landing a direct hit. As they start falling, Buffalo calls to Baby 5 and realizes she is unconscious. Usopp then attacks them with Killer Shooting Star Rush, shooting several pieces of stone from the rubble at them. Caesar tells Buffalo that, since he cannot move, he must protect him and Buffalo declares that he will complete a mission for the Donquixote family as they are pelted with rubble. As the two go down, Caesar manages to stay airborne as the shots pass through him. He then decides he will go to Dressrosa by himself. Usopp tells him that escaping is useless, since the last shot was seastone handcuffs. The cuffs catch Caesar around the neck. Everyone cheers as Usopp proudly declares that he will fight anyone whose back is turned. As the three fall into the ocean, Law declares the first step of his plan is complete and Luffy asks Law what he thought about his crew's abilities. Somewhere on the sea, a shadowy figure has overslept, and is wondering how to get to Punk Hazard. Quick References Chapter Notes *Franky reveals a new attack based on the Gaon Cannon of the Thousand Sunny, the General Cannon. *The Straw Hats, Trafalgar Law, G-5 Marines, children, and Caesar's subordinates make it outside. *Usopp and Nami help to finish off Baby 5, Buffalo, and Caesar Clown. Caesar, who attempts to escape, is caught by seastone handcuffs from Usopp's attack. All three of Doflamingo's subordinates fall into the sea. *Usopp and Nami reveal new attacks: the "Weather Egg" and "Thunder Breed Tempo" for Nami and "Totsugeki Ryuseigun" for Usopp. *Buffalo tells Law that Doflamingo was saving the "Heart seat" for him. *A mysterious figure who overslept is seen drifting on the waves, and is on his way to Punk Hazard. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 695 ca:Capítol 695 de:Makasero!!! it:Capitolo 695